


Goodbye to You

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: übernatürlich [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Crying, Demonic Possession, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Moving Out, Packing, Post-Break Up, Reflection, Reminiscing, taking charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: The fact she still loved him made all this so much worse. He was the last person she ever wanted to contemplate hurting. She'd dreamt of him. From the moment they met, she knew he was something special. Her future husband. The father of her children. They had a future together.Unfortunately, she metBalor.If only Finn's Demon didn't hate her...





	Goodbye to You

Bayley tied a hot pink bandana around her head in a desperate effort to keep her hair out of her eyes. She had a lot of work to do in not a lot of time. 

She wanted to inconvenience Finn as little as possible. 

Her fingers grazed an envelope, beginning to yellow with age. She settled back onto the couch, unable to contain herself. She pulled out a piece of heavy stationary and began to read. 

_Bayley,_

_You are the sun to my moon. The light to my dark. I can't wait to make you my wife._

_Thank you, My Love, for making me the happiest man ever._

_Love,_

_Finn_

Tears blurred her vision as she refolded the letter and stuffed it back into the envelope. She placed it into a cardboard box and stood, ready to finish packing. 

The fact she still loved him made all this so much worse. He was the last person she ever wanted to contemplate hurting. She'd dreamt of him. From the moment they met, she knew he was something special. Her future husband. The father of her children. They had a future together. 

Unfortunately, she met _Balor_. 

Until him, she never had cause to believe in the supernatural. Her life was _dull_. There couldn't be more to life. It didn't make sense. 

Then, she fell in love with a man who hosted a _demon_.

"Finn..." Her voice drifted off as she stared at a silver framed photo of them taken on a trip to Ireland. 

As long as she lived, she would never forget the day he told her about his other side. They were dating only a short period of time when he gave her the line no girl wanted to hear. 

_We need to talk._

Her mind drummed up a million possibilities. Weird fetish? Secret girlfriend? Breaking up? Something horrible and random that even she couldn't imagine? 

Oh, it ended up being worse than she could ever imagine. 

_You know you're my girl, right?_

_What?_

_Don't look so terrified. I'm not going to say anything horrendous._

_Really?_

_Hey, I'm just being honest. I care about you. Because of that, I need to be honest._

_Just tell me. By trying to make it sound_ not _horrible, you are._

_I'm a demon._

_Oh. Well, we all have demons..._

_No, I share my body with an ACTUAL demon._

Bayley settled on the couch, staring at the picture. It had been taken just before Finn told her the truth. 

Balor was _real_ but he wasn't Irish. That was a work, meant to hide the truth. In reality, Balor was Japanese. 

_One night, while driving, I hit a fox. I couldn't stop. I didn't mean to kill him. The Japanese have a creature called the Kitsune. They will possess you as retaliation for killing one of their own._

_Kitsune?_

_A fox. I share my body with a fox spirit._

Bayley dabbed her eyes with the inside of her shirt. She needed to finish packing. This wasn't the time to reminisce. 

A Kitsunetsuki was someone possessed by a fox spirit. Possession by a Kitsune left the person exhibiting odd behavior and suffering amnesia. They were mischievous spirits who took residence in a person. 

Bayley shook her head. She couldn't think about this. She _needed_ to finish this before he came back. 

_So, you are the lady who's stolen my vessel's heart._

_Balor?_

_Pleasure to meet you, Bayley Rose._

Bayley began to empty dresser drawers into the box. She didn't have time to even think about folding. 

Life with Finn was _lovely_. She loved him with all of her heart. Awkward, eccentric, beautiful Finn...

Balor was a _different_ story. 

Balor was mischievous, almost bordering on mean spirited. He'd be fine until he got bored with the day to day life of Finn. Then, he'd take over for the sheer hell of it. 

_Balor?_

_Why are you disturbing me? Having fun right now, Dear Girl._

_Bring him home. I need Finn back._

_Eventually._

Bayley shivered, a chill running up her spine. She remembered the nights Balor would take Finn and disappear. She would sit up all night, doing her best to wait for him. The worry almost drove her mad. She sat up, never knowing if what happened or if she'd see him again. 

Then, there were the mornings she'd wake to find Balor staring back at her. His gold flecked eyes so full of hate, she couldn't help but squirm. 

Balor made it clean- he didn't like Bayley anywhere near his vessel. 

When Finn was in control, Bayley loved him. She could look in his eyes and see forever.She could see everything she ever wanted. 

She couldn't deal with Balor and that was the worst part. 

She lived in constant fear he would hurt her. After all, Balor was not someone to mess with. 

One day, Finn proposed. It _should_ have been the happiest day of her life. She said yes, and began to immediately plan things in her head. 

Then, he showed up. 

_I hear congratulations are in order._

_They are?_

_The ring on your pretty little finger, Miss Rose._

_Oh. Have you considered leaving him alone?_

_My Dear Girl, where is the fun in that?_

Balor began to haunt her nightmares. She woke up screaming on more than one occasion, dreaming of the day he grew sick of her. 

What if they had kids? How do you explain to a toddler Daddy isn't always safe to be around? 

Because of this, she made the hardest decision she ever had to make. 

_Finn, I love you. You know that?_

_What?_

_This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Just going to say it- I can't marry you._

_Why?_

_Finn, you're my best friend. I love you. Babe, I can't imagine my life without you but I can't marry you._

_Foolish Girl, you break his heart._

_Because of you. I need to protect myself. I fear the day you get sick of me._

_Foolish mortal._

"Bayley?" His soft voice broke the quiet as it echoed through the entry way. 

_Finn._ She froze. He wasn't supposed to be home yet. He was supposed to wait until she texted to let him know she was done. 

"Almost done!" she called, throwing the last sweater in a box.

"Does it have to be this way?" Finn stood in the doorway, his back leaning against the frame. He wore a vintage Aerosmith t-shirt and expensive looking gray skinny jeans.

Bayley bit down on her lower lip, contemplating an answer. It _wasn't_ an easy response. 

If it was just Finn, she would stay _no questions asked_. She loved him and wanted nothing more than to be with him. 

She just couldn't deal with Balor. He was far too dangerous. 

Bayley reached out, caressing Finn's cheek with a trembling hand. "Finn, I love you." She stared hard into his eyes, as she wrapped her arms around him. "But I _can't_ deal with Balor. He doesn't like me and I'm afraid of what he might do." 

The hurt in his eyes made her heart ache. She _hated_ having to do this to him. He deserved so much better. 

She couldn't give in though. Her safety came first. 

"Bay, you're always going to be my girl," Finn whispered. "I wish things could be different but I understand." Bayley nodded, agreeing with the statement. 

She stood on tip toe, closed her eyes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

It would be _so_ easy to get lost in this kiss and _never_ leave. Never find a reason to leave again...

Just grow old and happy. 

Then, she opened her eyes, noticed the gold flecks of Balor and _she knew._

_There could no happy ending._

With a sad smile, she pulled back and mouthed one word. 

_Good-bye._

-Fin-


End file.
